User blog:LeeHatake93/Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl
Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl (少年ジャンプオールスター乱闘) is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. It would be the crossover of Super Smash Bros, PlayStation All-Stars, and LeeHatake93's'' BOND'' with Shonen Jump ''characters. It would be released for PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS. Story The story begins after the defeat of Bankatsu no Akuma in the ''BOND universe. His defeat leads to new portals opening up the realms of Sony, Nintendo, and other Shonen Jump realms outside the BOND universe. Not much else is known at this time. Gameplay The gameplay would include elements from Super Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Players have the choice of either battling in two-to-four player battle royales, team battles, or tag-teams. The characters' movesets are similar to PlayStation All-Stars in which they have multiple moves and three super moves, but certain characters have access to more than three super moves. Most characters also have interchangeable supers and ultimate attacks. Quick-time event boss battles would make a debut in the Super Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars series, both against playable characters and giant characters. Certain characters, like Link, Naruto, and Jak, also gain access to certain transformations. Items will also drop onto the stage that the characters may pick up and use. Menus Title Screen: Press Start Main Menu: 'Solo:' *Story Mode- Play through the story and find out why these realms have crossed over. *Arcade- Play through several matches until you fight your rival. *Training- Practice with each character to learn their movesets. *Boss Battles- Re-challenge the bosses from Story Mode *Customization- Customize the Home Avatar's appearance, and each character's moveset here. 'Party:' *Battle- Fight a free battle with up to 4 players. *Custom Battle- Fight a battle with your own rules. *Tag Arcade- Play arcade mode with your friends. *Stage Creation- Create your own unique arena. Your friends are welcome to help too. 'PlayStation Network/Nintendo WiFi Connection:' *Play matches online and access other online features. 'Collection: ' *Warrior Zone- View models of each character and learn of their backstories. *Movies- View Story Mode movies, Boss Battle scenes, and the game's intro. *Cinema- View full replays of your battles, enabling a free-roaming camera that allows you to save snapshots to your PlayStation 3's HDD, Wii U's memory, and 3DS or Vita's memory card. 'Options: ' *Adjust screen size, controls, and other game settings.' ' *Sound Test- Listen to the music and BGMs. Characters ''Nintendo: *Mario ''(Mario) *Luigi (Mario) *Peach (Mario) *Yoshi (Mario) *Wario (Mario) *Waluigi (Mario) *Bowser (Mario) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Zelda/Shiek (The Legend of Zelda) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Young Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda) *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) *Samus (Metroid) *Kirby (Kirby) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Fox (Star Fox) *Falco (Star Fox) *Wolf (Star Fox) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Lucario (Pokemon) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Zoroark (Pokemon) *Pokemon Trainer Red (Pokemon) *N (Pokemon) *Wes (Pokemon) *Ness (Earthbound/Mother) *Lucas (Earthbound/Mother) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *R.O.B (Nintendo) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers) *Olimar (Pikmin) *Mr. Game & Watch (Nintendo) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros) *Mii (Nintendo) ''Sony: *Cole MacGrath ''(inFamous) *Kessler (inFamous) *John White (inFamous) *Vampire Cole (inFamous) *Kratos (God of War) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Jak (Jak and Daxter) *Young Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Daxter & Clank (Daxter/Secret Agent Clank) *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Nathan Hale (Resistance) *Chimera (Resistance) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Cloud (Final Fantasy) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Raiden'' (Metal Gear Solid)'' *Toro Inoue (Sony) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Tag (ModNation Racers) *Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) *Ico (Ico) *Kat (Gravity Rush) *Joel (The Last of Us) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Kevin Butler (Sony Advertisements) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) *Home Avatar (PlayStation Home) This list is incomplete. ''BOND/Shonen Jump'': *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Gohan (Dragon Ball) *Trunks (Dragon Ball) *Gotenks (Dragon Ball) *Vegito (Dragon Ball) *Gogeta (Dragon Ball) *Broly (Dragon Ball) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Obito Uchiha (Masked) (Naruto) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Renji Abarai (Bleach) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Nami (One Piece) *Enel (One Piece) *BOND (BOND) *Zyagesuke (BOND) *Bankatsu no Akuma (BOND) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) *Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) *Kazuma Kuwabara (YuYu Hakusho) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Kazumi Muto (Buso Renkin) *Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Light Yagami (Death Note) ''Third Party Characters: *Alex Mercer ''(Prototype) *Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto) *Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Spider-Man (Marvel) ''Soul Calibur/Guest Characters: *Siegfried ''(Soul Calibur) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Spawn (Spawn) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Lloyd Irving (Tale of Symphonia) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Yoda (Star Wars) *Starkiller (The Force Unleashed) *Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) ''Crossover Characters: *Polygon Hands ''(Polygon Man, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand) *Sony (PlayStation version of Akuma) *Nintendo (Smash Bros version of Akuma) *Fierce Vegito (Vegito + Fierce Deity's Mask) ''Downloadable Characters: *Lee Hatake ''(Brawl Legends) *Rig Hyuga (Brawl Legends) *Jon Kurosaki (Brawl Legends) *Nero Crescent (Brawl Legends) *Hirudo Crescent (Brawl Legends) Stages (In Progress) Just like in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, the stages are mash-ups of two or more franchises. *Planet Namek (Dragon Ball Z/God of War) *Hyperbolic Time Station (Dragon Ball Z/Ape Escape/Various Franchises) *Valley of the End (Naruto/Dragon Ball Z) *Tower of Illusions (Soul Calibur/Naruto) *Sandover Village (Jak and Daxter/Naruto) *Las Noches (Bleach/MediEvil) *Temple of Time (The Legend of Zelda/MediEvil) *The Grand Line (One Piece/The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Akuma's Realm (Bleach/One Piece/Naruto/Dragon Ball Z/Tekken) *Tomb of the Pharaoh (Uncharted/Yu-Gi-Oh) *Duelist Stadium (Yu-Gi-Oh/Pokemon) *Black Rock Colosseum (Twisted Metal/Pokemon) *Alden's Tower (inFamous/Sly Cooper) *Ground Zero (inFamous/Resistance) *New Marais (inFamous/Red Dead Redemption) *High Hrothgar (Skyrim/Shadow of the Colossus) *The Hub (PlayStation Home/Mii Channel) *The Ultimate Grand Prix (Mario Kart/F-Zero/ModNation Racers/Gran Turismo) *Universal Fighting Tournament (Tekken/Street Fighter/Soul Calibur/Mortal Kombat/Dragon Ball) *Mega Microgames (WarioWare/Buzz!) *Battlefield (Super Smash Bros/PlayStation All-Stars) *Final Destination (Super Smash Bros/PlayStation All-Stars/B.O.N.D) *PictoChat (DS PictoChat/Patapon) *Franzea (Loco Roco/Hanenbrow) *Augmented Reality (AR Games/Gravity Rush) Gallery Hero Cole.jpg|Cole MacGrath (in Hero Karma) vs Big Daddy in the Hyrule Temple stage Evil Cole.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Evil Karma state) on Metroid's Norfair stage Cole.jpg|Cole (Neutral) on the Final Destination stage Jump Heroes.jpg|Naruto, Goku, and Ichigo on Final Destination Naruto vs Sasuke.jpg|Naruto (in Bijuu Mode) vs Sasuke Uchiha Raiden.jpg|Raiden on the Final Destination Stage smash_bros_tenkaichi__fierce_vegito_by_leehatake93-d4n6mwf.png|Artwork of Fierce Vegito, Vegito wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask Polygon Hands.png|Polygon Hands, the collaboration of Polygon Man with Master Hand and Crazy Hand Drakes.png Toros.png Heihachis.png Dante2.png Jak 3.png al_120904_1839binout.jpg FP.jpg Nariko.png PaRappa.png raidens.png RATCHET.jpg RSBE01-4-3.png Sackboy.png Snake.png Sly Cooper.png ST.png Spike.jpg Trivia *The five primary protagonists from Brawl Legends, Lee Hatake, Rig Hyuga, Jon Kurosaki, Nero Crescent, and Hirudo Crescent appear as DLC to promote BOND Legends, the special crossover of B.O.N.D ''and ''Brawl Legends. They would be free DLC for all players. Category:Blog posts